Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/15 May 2016
11:59 hello 11:59 what i miss? 12:02 bordeaux pearl is done 12:03 >http://puu.sh/oS6Sa.jpg 12:04 it's just tiny mrd but pearl and more feminine and also the thighs are sticks and it's actually nothing like mrd i'm sorry 12:04 she looks nice ;) 12:04 they're so cute omf 12:05 thankies guys ;w; 12:06 next is rosalite then mohave 12:08 who do they belong to? 12:11 theseaare all mine at this point 12:12 back 12:12 LOOK, BORDEAUX IS DONE 12:12 new spouse 12:13 whaT A BABE 12:14 (new ship?) 12:14 Jk 12:14 new ships: 12:15 coral x coral pearl and mrd x bordeaux pearl 12:15 sibling blades will be canon and so will be MRDPearl 12:16 yas 12:21 i'm only afk bc we're spamming the letter o on canon 12:21 wh 12:22 on canon everyone started spamming o for like 5 minutes 12:22 ok 12:22 i was afk bc i spammed with them 12:22 because it is to be celebrated bc CANON IS STRICT 12:22 AND THEY LET US S PA M 12:26 http://i.imgur.com/FRnt4F5.png sEEEE 12:27 >Chat moderator 12:27 >Breaks chat rules 12:27 >logic sucks amirite 12:28 >chat moderator giving evidence of refusing to comply with rules on different wiki 12:28 >ikr 12:28 dude, the cm (who wasnt afk) was like "i'm letting this slide for the sake of chat not being dead" 12:28 whatever i'll go bc i suck : ) 12:29 wow what a great chat mod 12:29 ikr 12:29 me as a chat md 12:29 They're a temp 12:29 *mod 12:29 what a gr8 way to make sure they stay a temporary cm 12:29 im gonna go like i said you can demote me : )))))) 12:29 oh wait im an admin 12:29 nah pls dont demote me i deserve it trho 12:30 i'm so torn tho 12:31 DANI IM SOBBING 12:31 PM 12:34 mem es 12:34 nah 12:34 get ur memes off my lawn!!!! 12:36 i have to go now but i'll be back, like, later. I waited three hours for breakfast just to eat shit god damn it I'LL BE BAcK 12:36 ok ;w; 12:36 * DaniSkies poof 12:40 I have a question! 12:40 yes? 12:41 my device won't let me go on any threads saying that they have been deleted from the wiki when I know they haven't because people are responding 12:41 so 12:41 Anyone know what to do? 12:41 are you using the mobile version, or the full site on mobile? 12:41 the mobile version is really broken. 12:42 I'm using an iPad soo....mobile? 12:42 im on the full site on mobile though 12:42 hmmm 12:43 what thread are you trying to respond to? 12:43 Gem prty,Frozen waters and Pearl rebellion 12:43 are they all above 500 messages? 12:43 \ 12:44 I know gem party is at a third thread 12:44 that's all I can really tell you 12:44 I'm on the third 12:44 i dont really know what to tell you :c 12:45 Ok,thanks anyway,I'll keep trying 12:46 Ok,now it's not letting me go anywhere 12:47 rip 12:47 Ikr 2016 05 15